shamankingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gussy Kenji
About Past Gussy Kenji was a famous and talented boxer. He took in a delinquent student named Tatsushi Tobinari and trained him, but after Gussy died in a car accident and his gym went out of business, he reformed back into a delinquent. Asakura Yoh fought Tatsushi by using his spirit, and after defeating him Tatsushi setting him on the road to becoming a shaman. Present Flowers Hyōi-Gattai This is the first shamanic technique taught to Tatsushi by Ryoku and is a ability used more in the earlier chapters. This technique is used so that Gussy could teach Tatsuchi the rest of his moves. * Teacher-Disciple Hyōi Gattai '(100% 憑依合体, Sensei-''Deshi Spirit Fusion): When fighting Merry for the second time Tatsushi created this technique to allow both him and Gussy to control his body at the same time. Wanting to help keep Tatsushi improve his attacks, even in battle Gussy would adjust his movements so that he can improve. * 'Kenji-Ryū: '(Kenji-Style:): * 'Kenji-Ryū: '(Kenji-Style:): Oversouls and Attacks O.S. Hard Wrapping 'O.S. "Hard Wrapping" '(O.SハードラッピングHādorappingu) * Shaman: Tatsushi Tobinari * O.S. Type: Weapon * Spirit Ally: Gussy Kenji * Medium Used: Hand Wrapings '''Describe: This is Tatsushi Tobpinari's first Over Soul, created when he integrated Gussy Kenji's ghost into his wraps. Attacks * Extreme Straight: Is a ordinary Straight jab with the power to break through walls * Extreme Rush: is an attack which launches the target multiple time in rapid succession * Extreme cannon: Is the pairs initial strongest attack with the punch strong enough to break boulders and destroy buildings. Tatsushi does this by focusing all his Furyoku into this one punch. But this has the drawback of causing him intense pain in his arm. * Kenji Cushion: Is a form of Oversoul manipulation w O.S. Championship Arena O.S. "Championship Arena " '''(O.S ☀選手権アリーナSenshuken arīna) * Shaman: Tatsushi Tobinari * O.S. Type: Weapon/Unity type * Spirit Ally: Gussy Kenji and Flora * Medium Used: Boxing Glove/ Body '''Describe: Attacks * Maximum Cannon: Is a perfect version of Extreme Cannon that focuses Tatsushi furyoki around his entire arm to reduce the backlash from the attack. His arm also now heals due to Flora's integration into the Oversoul letting him now destroy walls and buildings without any pain. * Maximum Ingram: Using Furyoki to boost his foot-work into high speeds to increase the number of hits he can land with his Maximum Cannon ''attack. Whenever he uses this technique his movements give the illusion that the user is striking three different places at once * '''Maximum Combination': Using the increased speed and power from Championship Arena to deliver multiple high speed punches to pummel his enemies. Each blow he lands is slightly weaker than the original Extreme Cannon but he lands so many blows that damage quickly builds up. O.S. Sunshine Champion 'O.S. "Sunshine Champion" '(O.S サンシャインチャンピオンSanshain chanpion) * Shaman: Tatsushi Tobinari * O.S. Type: Armor * Spirit Ally: Gussy Kenji and Flora * Medium Used: Boxing Glove/ Bangle Attacks * Sunshine Canon: * Maximum Sunshine Counter: * Sunshine Uppercut: * Sunshine Charge: * Sunshine Counter: Trivia Category:Childish Chimera Category:Guardian Ghosts Category:Male Category:Human Ghosts Category:Hunt for Dreams